booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Meteorite
A falling meteorite is a new event that was created during the magnetite update. It falls from the sky every 1-2 hours randomly and contains Magnetite. A notification is given to all players in the server saying, "A magnetite meteor is falling from the sky!" in purple letters, and then after a few seconds would announce again, "Track it down!" again in purple letters, and then the meteor would crash. The same thing goes for Crystal Meteors but contains Crystal instead. Meteorites used to be able to be manually spawned by destroying the Totem of the Moon during the Meteor update. This manual spawn is no longer possible, because of the Lonely God that now rests in the totem's place, and when mined, does not spawn a meteor. This is the only way to get Magnetite, other than the Magnetite Chest and the Queen Ant's Lair. '''And for Crystal, this is the only way to get it other than Crystal Nodes. The meteor has the possibility of landing in '''34 different locations. Magnetite Meteor Drops * When it lands, it spawns a Meteor Core, 3 Magnetite Chunks, 2 Small Rocks, and 2 Magnetite Shellies. When the entire meteorite is mined, it gives a total of 8 Magnetite. * 2 Magnetite Shellies (Drops one Magnetite Ore, 200 HP) * 3 Magnetite Stones (Each dropping 1 Magnetite Ore, 300 HP, +3 when cooking Magnetite ore on Magnetite stone) * 3 Small Rocks * 1 Meteor Core (Drops 3 Magnetite Ore, 2000 HP) * If you cook the meteor rocks you get 3 more Location Meteors fall from the sky across the map randomly. The Meteorite must be tracked and found. A global crashing notice will be played whenever a meteor has broken through the atmosphere and is now on its way to crashing onto land. The meteor does fall in the water, due to it actually having certain spawnpoints. However, the spawnpoint it lands at is completely randomized. Tips * If you have headphones or earbuds, you will be able to track the meteor's location easier because how you're able to hear where it's falling from. * Remember that the global sound effect of the meteorite will also play which will alert everyone in the server. * It is recommended to mine meteorite with a tribe as there can be a lot of competition of people all trying to get some of the meteor's Magnetite or Crystal. * If a server is filled with mostly or entirely people at steel or below tiers, a meteorite can last an extremely long time before it is mined. Keep this in mind if trying to find the meteor a while after it has dropped. * Keep in mind that in VIP Servers,a meteor has an increased cooldown. (Approximately 3 hours instead of the normal 1-2) * The player can build a campfire inside of the meteor rock to cause the outcrops to cook and drop Magnetite bars. *It is advised that the player builds walls around the meteor to avoid other players stealing the Magnetite or Crystal. ** Speaking of Crystal, this page is for the Magnetite Meteor. If you want to see the Crystal Variant, go here. Trivia * Whenever a meteorite is about to crash, a global sound effect will be played. When it crashes, a cracking/thundering global sound effect will be played. * A player that is close to the meteor when it is falling will hear the wind swooshing sound effect playing from the meteor. * If a meteorite lands on a player, it does not damage them. However, it ''can ''push you under the map and kill you, so getting close to it before it lands is not a good idea. (Yes, it is solid when it is falling) Category:Ores Category:Event Category:Magnetite Items Category:Magnetite Item Category:Game Mechanics Category:Meteors Category:Magnetite Category:Meteor